


Size doesn't matter — Размер не имеет значения

by mariaw88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaw88/pseuds/mariaw88
Summary: К сожалению, это не в компетенции Бэкхёна — комментировать на матче по снукеру всё великолепие молодого игрока Пак Чанёля, включающее в себя его восхитительное тело, поэтому он просто выполняет свою работу, тайно воздыхая и поклоняясь возведённому дома алтарю, в центре которого — уменьшенная в несколько раз копия Пака.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 6





	Size doesn't matter — Размер не имеет значения

**Instead of looking for what's next**   
**I'll just lay here next to you**   
**So caught up that I only wanna say**   
**Three more words to you**   
**We ain't gotta do that yet**   
**Not until we see what's next**   
**I just wanna feel your lips and get to know you better**   
**We ain't gotta go too fast**   
**Why we gotta rush like that?**   
**I just wanna close my eyes and memorize each other**   
**And when you say my name**   
**I fall deeper, I fall deeper into it all**   
**It's more than just a phase**   
**I fall deeper, I fall deeper into it all**   
**You don't have to go nowhere, baby**   
**We got a good thing going, going on**   
**I can take you all the way, baby**   
**Let's keep this good thing going, going strong**   
**It's when you look at me like that**   
**Baby, I don't wanna fight that**   
**Yeah, we got a good thing going**

**(Jake Miller – Good Thing)**

Затихшая публика с замиранием наблюдает за склонившимся над бильярдным столом высоким молодым человеком с кием в руках. Он нервничает, хотя старается, чтобы это оставалось незаметным со стороны для других. Язык коротко мажет над верхней губой и стирает выступивший пот. Его выпрямленная левая рука напряжена, мышцы вытянуты в прочную струну. Длинные пальцы касаются зелёного натяжного сукна. Правая рука изогнута и демонстрирует сильный бицепс. Она резко подаётся вперед, попадая муфтой по шару.

_«Шар в нижней лузе. 16. 23. Все три проблемных шара — левые. 40. Это был самый простой из трех красных. Вот теперь Паку следует выйти на тот шар, что рядом с синим. Непростой удар в среднюю лузу. 48. Как поведёт себя Пак теперь? Может, он поставит снукер? Нет, Чанёль решил нацелиться на атаку. Но этот красный ему не достать. Итак, 19 очков — перевес в пользу Пака. С дальнего борта попадание есть. Мне казалось, что он нас удивит и подкатит вплотную к зелёному, тогда бы для Кима было очень трудно попадать. Теперь ответный ход от Кима. Но вот красный катится к нижней лузе, недостаточно сильно. И Пак вновь может играть. И он забивает последний красный! Чёрный даёт перевес в 27 очков. Если он будет забит, то жёлтый — матч-болл. Отличный удар! Это повышает точность попадания. Выход на зелёный есть: шар забит. Ну, и зелёный для верности. Сейчас я слышу, как болельщики Сумина перешёптываются о том, что Чанёль сегодня просто великолепен. Это один из лучших его матчей. И один из лучших турниров, где каждый из матчей он проводит на очень высоком уровне. На этом матче мы можем найти с десяток очень сложных, экстраординарных ударов от Пака. Что ж, уважаемые болельщики, финальный матч сыгран. В этом году на кубке Кореи по снукеру молодое дарование Пак Чанёль обыграл в финале двукратного обладателя титула Ким Сумина — 9:4. Невероятно, что в таком возрасте он играет на таком высоком уровне! Впереди у него фееричная карьера. Я в этом уверен. Сегодняшний матч комментировал ваш покорный слуга, Бён Бэкхён. Всем спасибо!»_

Зал взрывается громкими аплодисментами. Игроки жмут друг другу руки, выражая взаимное уважение, и машут публике, благодаря за поддержку.

— Да, хорошая была игра, — соглашается со снявшим с себя микрофон спортивным комментатором один из зрителей, которому удалось взять автограф у уже покинувшего зал Чанёля. Тот кладёт микрофон на стол, и его тут же забирает один из съемочной команды.

Комментатор как-то грустно кивает и смотрит в сторону чёрного входа, куда направился Пак со своей охраной и менеджером. Бэкхён прикусывает губу, разочарованно вздыхает и, прихватив пустую пластиковую бутылку из-под некогда находившейся в ней минералки, разворачивается в направлении раздевалки, чтобы побыстрее забрать свои вещи и оказаться дома. Матч длился пять часов. Парень изнеможён и устал, практически валясь с ног. А ещё он хочет скорее кое-кого увидеть. Один из операторов подвозит его до десятиэтажки в западном районе города. Парень шустро спрыгивает с сидения на землю, благодарит работника за быструю и безопасную доставку и тут же, превозмогая усталость, поспешно направляется в свою квартирку на восьмом этаже.

— Вот я и дома! — Бэкхён стягивает с себя потёртые любимые кроссовки и направляется в спальню. — Я знал, что ты меня будешь здесь ждать, Чанёль.

Парень улыбается и углубляется в светлое помещение, направляясь к тому, кем он восхищается долгие годы своей карьеры комментатора.

Когда он только начинал делать маленькие первые шажочки вверх по карьерной лестнице, сразу после окончания высшего образования придя на местный спортивный телеканал, то возмутился тем, что его окунули в совершенно незнакомую среду — снукер, хотя он рассчитывал на бейсбол после своего стажёрства на стадионе и блестящей рекомендации. Тогда Бэкхён сильно нервничал, сминал листки в руках, комментируя первую в своей жизни игру. Игры полуфинала и финала он же лишь смотрел и слушал старшего, мистера Чхве, своего наставника. Вот тогда Бэкхён и повстречал Пак Чанёля. Он уже выделялся на фоне остальных игроков тем, что побрезговал светлой рубашкой, жилетом и брюками классического покроя, придя на полуфинал в кожаных штанах, зелёной водолазке и в ботинках с шипами. Водолазка настолько плотно прилегала к телу, что Бэкхён и любой из присутствующих наблюдателей могли с легкостью заметить проступающие бугрящиеся мышцы на руках и рельефном торсе (о боги, Бэкхён чуть не передёрнул прямо за комментаторским столом, но вовремя опомнился и вернул руку к ручке и листам). Проще говоря, в ту секунду, почти два года назад, Бэкхён по уши втюрился в на тот момент ещё только набирающего обороты молодого игрока в снукер Пак Чанёля. С тех пор, глядя на обхватывающие кий узловатые пальцы игрока, Бэкхён старается не думать о том, как они также чётко, уверенно скользят по его члену.

Бэкхён настоящий счастливчик, раз ему довелось заполучить Чанёля! Он подходит к шкафу и снимает с него небольшую фигурку, окруженную рамками с фотографиями спортсмена.

— Здравствуй, Чанни, я по тебе скучал, — Бэкхён целует пластмассовую голову статуэтки и тут же бережно ставит на место.

К сожалению, в его квартире не находится настоящая звезда снукера Пак Чанёль, а лишь его миниатюрная неодушевленная копия, которой он возвёл целый алтарь. Утром и вечером, перед сном Бэкхён проводит настоящий ритуал: зажигает тонкую ароматическую свечку, складывает вместе ладони и нашептывает придуманную молитву на счастье. Если забывает, то день точно обещает быть неудачным, и действительно, так и происходит. Для Бэкхёна Пак Чанёль — личное божество, недосягаемое и невозможно прекрасное.

Бэкхён настоящий лузер, раз ему до сих пор не довелось познакомиться с игроком.

В детстве ему подарили кусочек метеорита, падающей звезды. Родители утверждали, что если Бэкхён чего-то страстно пожелает, то это обязательно сбудется. Но ни одна мечта так и не сбылась. На протяжении двадцати трех месяцев Бэкхён страстно желал одного конкретного игрока в снукер, но до сих пор они даже и двумя словами не перебросились. Мечту о том, чтобы этот парень был рядом, ему пришлось воплощать самому, сделав на заказ тридцатисантиметровую фигурку любимого игрока. Она, какой бы натуралистичной копией парня не являлась, не может отобразить всего великолепия Пак Чанёля.

Бэкхён стягивает одежду, оставляя её валяться прерывистой дорожкой до ванной комнаты, и залезает под теплый душ. Нужно снять напряжение после очередной встречи со своим кумиром. Бёну стыдно, а ещё очень грустно. У него нет абсолютно никакой личной жизни. Когда он встречается на свиданиях вслепую с парнями, то неосознанно сравнивает их с Чанёлем. Поэтому ни одна кандидатура его не смогла заинтересовать и покорить сердце, как Пак. Глупый, глупый Бэкхён, раз надеется на то, что Чанёль наконец спустится к нему с Олимпа и обратит внимание. Два года прошло. И ничего подобного не произошло. Они лишь однажды встретились глазами, когда Бэкхён, заметив, как Чанёль обмахивается своей рукой, протянул ему бутылку с водой. Тот пару раз хлопнул ресницами, глядя на минералку перед глазами, взял её в руки и поклонился, поблагодарив Бэкхёна, а тот словно языка лишился, лишь что-то промычал в ответ нечленораздельное. Тут Чанёлю объявили об окончании паузы, после чего молодому спортивному комментатору осталось одно: вновь любоваться филейной частью спортсмена и молча мечтать о том, как бы смотрелись его руки на этой обтянутой искусственной кожей заднице.

Юноша ставит на мобильнике будильник на привычное время, ныряет в мягкую постель и, закрыв глаза, в очередной раз тихо произносит свою давнюю, самую сокровенную мечту:

— Я бы отдал всё на свете, чтобы наконец настоящий Пак Чанёль оказался в моей комнате, без всего этого народа и камер, неустанно наблюдающих за ним. Хочу, чтобы он был только мой.

Глубоко вздохнув и бросив короткий взгляд на статуэтку игрока, парень поворачивается на бок и медленно погружается в крепкий сон, где он вновь видит, как Чанёль вместо бутылки с водой хватается за его кисть, притягивает к своей широкой груди в зелёной водолазке и горячо шепчет на ухо: «Давай встречаться!».

С желаниями нужно быть осторожным. Кто знает, к чему может привести пара брошенных под влиянием эмоций слов. Вот и Бэкхён вряд ли понимал. Возможно, в эту ночь звёздные тела находились в каком-то особом положении или же вселенная наконец услышала мольбы юноши, отчего давно забытое сокровище детства — метеоритный камень — завибрировало, раскололось на шесть частей, превратившись после в пыль, которая обвила силуэт статуэтки и растворилась.

***

Бэкхён вовсе не ранняя пташка, поэтому подъемы по утрам давались ему с трудом. Только когда солист Nickelback уже расходится на максимальном звуке и бьёт по ушам: «I am not a leader of men», парень нехотя отрывает голову от подушки и потягивается.

— Ненавижу эти долбанные шесть утра, — как всегда проклинает время вынужденного подъёма Бэкхён. Через час ему нужно уже ехать в метро до стадиона. Помимо «игры в шары» он комментирует футбольные и баскетбольные матчи. Его повысили после года отличной работы спортивного комментатора снукера. Но вот желанная работа стала нежеланной, а нежеланная — самой любимой, только жаль, что турниры не каждый день, так как Чанёля он видит в лучшем случае раз в неделю, а в худшем — раз в полтора месяца, которые становятся настоящим Адом. Бэкхёну приходится пересматривать записи турниров и фото фанатов в интернете, чтобы полюбоваться на игрока, и то они не способны передать всего очарования парня, когда смотришь на него вживую.

Парень зарывается под одеяло, притягивая коленки к животу, и хмурится, приоткрывая то один глаз, то другой и шаря взглядом по комнате, пока не останавливается на шкафу. Тут же его сознание вмиг проясняется, и парень вскакивает на ноги. На привычном месте не наблюдается его драгоценной фигурки. Бэкхён с душераздирающим криком носится по квартире, пытаясь вспомнить, где мог её оставить. Он подмечает, что балконная дверь открыта, и его потрясает ужасающее предположение — украли.

— О нет, нет, нет! Только не фигурка Пака! Какой еблан это сделал? — Бэкхён хватается за волосы, вздрагивает и продолжает шарить в поисках ещё какой-либо пропажи, пока не слышит звук, похожий на чей-то болезненный стон.

— Кто здесь? — Бэкхён хватает большую металлическую ложку для обуви в прихожей и мотает головой в поисках источника звука. — Живо покажись, пока я не набрал номер полиции и не сдал тебя копам к едрени фени!

— Эй, я здесь! Опусти голову, парень! — этот голос кажется слишком знакомым Бэкхёну, и он повинуется просьбе, тут же вскрикивая, дёргаясь назад и стукаясь затылком о шкаф: на половике стоит его тридцатисантиметровая фигурка, резво машущая рукой, а во второй — пластмассовый тонкий кий.   
  
— Доброе утро!

— Какое к чёрту утро! Что за хрень происходит?! — вопит парень и осторожно, стараясь не спугнуть странное видение, передвигается вдоль стены в сторону спальной комнаты, где тут же запрыгивает в кровать, накрываясь с головой одеялом. — Я сплю, это всё сон! Только сон! Сейчас я проснусь и…

С губ ожившей фигурки срывается тихий вздох. Чанёль трет кулаком переносицу, забирается на постель и щипает Бэкхёна за щёку, отчего парень взвизгивает и садится на матрас.

— Это не сон, твою же за ногу!

Бэкхён замирает и начинает разглядывать миниатюрную копию Чанёля, отмечая слишком большую схожесть. Парень присаживается по-турецки на подушку и ответно рассматривает Бэкхёна.

— Может, ты ответишь, кто я?

Бён тыкает молодого человека в бок, и тот шлепает его по руке ладонями, шипя от боли.

— И правда живой! — в глазах Бэкхёна вспыхивает торжествующее восхищение.

— Живой, живой, вот только совершенно не помню, кто я, и адски болит голова, — жалуется Чанёль и массирует пальцами макушку с растрепанными тёмными волосами.

— Ты — Пак Чанёль, очень талантливый игрок в снукер, — поясняет Бэкхён, подмечая, что его статуэтке чего-то не хватает.

— А-а, — понимающе тянет Пак. — Вот, значит, почему в руках у меня была эта палка!

— Это кий! — вот теперь Бён осознаёт, чего не достаёт для целостности картинки.

Он спрыгивает с постели, при этом постоянно косясь на маленького человечка, словно тот должен в любую секунду раствориться в воздухе, и тогда Бэкхён поймёт, что окончательно сбрендил из-за своей влюблённости. Он находит заметный предмет не из дерева, а из пластмассы под кроватью, чуть не наткнувшись на него ладонью.

— П-почему ты ожил? — мигает Бэкхён, опираясь подбородком об угол кровати и продолжая неотрывно следить за каждым жестом Чанёля.

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами игрок в снукер и пытается вспомнить вчерашний день, но тёмный занавес забвения не даёт заглянуть в прошлое. — Я ничего не помню. Ни своего имени, ни то, как я здесь оказался. И совершенно не понимаю, почему ты такой великан.

— Вовсе я не великан, а среднестатистического роста, — смущённо отзывается Бэкхён.

— Как странно, я не помню, кто я есть. Но вот точно знаю, как что называется и как этим пользоваться, — Чанёль смотрит на планшет на столе и рядом лежащий мобильный телефон.

— Можешь протянуть руку и дотронуться до кончика моего носа? — интересуется Бэкхён, всё ещё не веря, что разговаривает с уменьшенной копией молодого дарования снукера.

Чанёль ведёт плечами, будто отвечая, что не видит в этом никакой сложности и касается пальцами ровного, слегка сморщенного на переносице носа спортивного комментатора.

— Ты и правда живой! — повторяется переполненный эмоциями молодой человек.

Не подумав, Бэкхён перехватывает парня за талию и кружит по комнате, пока его не заносит в сторону компьютерного стола. Всё это время Чанёль недовольно пыхтит и просит перестать его так трясти. Но пребывающий в эйфории Бэкхён его совершенно не слышит, ослеплённый небывалым счастьем. Если на Небесах есть Господь, то он услышал жалкого человечка Бён Бэкхёна! Когда голова идёт кругом и парень сбивчиво дышит, то присаживается на стул, выпуская Чанёля из рук на поверхность стола, и ожившая фигурка витиевато ковыляет на длинных тонких ножках, пока его задница не приземляется на стопку бумаг. Именно в этот момент начинает вибрировать телефон, напоминая, что через пятнадцать минут на станцию метро пребывает поезд, который должен будет за полчаса доставить его до стадиона. Бэкхён поспешно начинает натягивать на себя одежду, при этом чистя зубы и веселя маленького человечка. Парень бы возмутился, если бы не чертовски опаздывал.

— Бля, я совсем позабыл, что мне нужно на работу! — Бэкхён хватает на кухне булочку, тут же надкусывая её, и банановое молоко, а после возвращается к Чанёлю в комнату и просит дождаться его возвращения, при этом коверкая слова и шепелявя от перекатывающегося на языке кусочка хлеба. — Жди меня и никуда не выходи!

Никогда Бэкхён раньше не желал как можно быстрее оказаться дома, отсчитывая финальные минуты до конца матча. Он даже не замечает намеков питчера «Ураганов», когда тот предлагает ему отметить победу «вместе» с командой, настолько он был поглощён тем, кто находится у него в квартире. Бэкхён не жалеет даже денег на такси, оставляя щедрые чаевые водителю и желая хорошей недели. В висках пульсирует лишь «Чанель. Чанёль. Чанёль». Когда Бэкхён открывает дверь, то его встречает гробовая тишина, отчего сердце обеспокоенно и ускоренно отбивает ритм о рёбра. А вдруг спросонья Бэкхён напридумывал себе всё, но стоит ему лишь войти в свою комнату, как он успокаивается и глубоко выдыхает: Чанёль сидит на полу в компании планшета. Когда подсветка озаряет лицо Пака, то Бэкхён не может сдержать громкого хохота, пугая резким звуком юношу: щеки, водолазка и руки измазаны шоколадом. Он тут же сажает себе на изогнутую руку миниатюрную копию игрока в снукер и несёт его в сторону ванной.

— Опусти! Эй! — бьет каблуками ботинок Бэкхёна молодой человек, показывая своё возмущение. — Ты не можешь просто так брать и вертеть мной по своему усмотрению! Ты слышишь? Эй!

— Не «эй», а Бён Бэкхён, — наконец представляется ему парень и опускает на крышку стиральной машины. Он достаёт светло-салатового цвета таз и наливает туда воды.

— Раздевайся, нужно тебя отмыть! Ты весь грязный.

— Ещё чего, — Чанёль прикрывается руками, словно уже обнажён, выставляя вперед одну ногу и слегка сгибая её в колене.

Бэкхён закатывает глаза и уходит в комнату, из которой возвращается спустя считанные минуты, может, даже секунды, бросая рядом с Чанёлем одежду. Хорошо, что он попросил сшить несколько одинаковых костюмов для фигурки, которые в случае чего можно было бы поменять. Как в воду глядел! Бэкхён старается придать своему выражению лица самый грозный вид и вновь твёрдо повторяет:

— Стягивай одежду, сейчас же!

— Нет, — вновь мотает головой Чанёль, отступая к рыхлой стене позади себя.

— Чего ты стесняешься? Мы оба парни, — недоумевает Бэкхён, добавляя в таз пену для ван и взбивая её до белых пузыриков. — Я могу отвернуться, если хочешь, — наконец предлагает юноша, когда подмечает отчего-то раскрасневшееся лицо Чанёля.

— Н-не надо, сейчас, — сдаётся под аккомпанемент тяжёлого вздоха Пак и начинает стягивать с себя одежду.

Бэкхён старается не смущать его ещё больше, поэтому делает вид, что занят подготовкой грязной кукольной одежды к стирке, вынимая порошок и второй таз. Но на самом деле это далеко не так, он отмечает широкий размах плеч, перекатывающиеся под кожей спины мышцы, нехилый пресс и накачанные ручища, ну, ещё и подтянутый зад и тёмную поросль внизу живота. О последнем он предпочитает не думать и выкинуть из головы: Бэкхён только что намекнул Чанёлю, что не гей, поэтому не стоит тут же выдавать с потрохами своё враньё.

Он поднимает из ванной таз и ставит его на стиральную машинку.

— Мойся тут, а я тоже приму душ.

Бэкхён забрасывает вещи Чанёля в другой таз и начинает сам раздеваться, поспешно, будто ванну может занять в любую секунду кто-нибудь другой.

Чанёль, уже запрыгнув в таз с водой, быстро растирает тело ладонями, стирает пальцами с краёв таза капельки мыльной жидкости и моет голову. Конечно, это не способно заменить шампунь, но и просить голого Бэкхёна об услуге не особо и хочется. Особенно Пак отчего-то сильно волнуется, если увидит болтающиеся между ног причиндалы Бёна.

Пока Бэкхён продолжает мыться, Чанёль вытирается полотенцем, изредка поглядывая на голый силуэт под струями теплой воды. Разок он даже зависает на изгибе талии и ягодицах с ямочками. Вот на последних он особенно долго останавливает своё внимание и сглатывает, когда пальцы Бэкхёна изредка ныряют в темную ложбинку между половинками задницы. Пак прикрывается, осознавая, что возбуждается, и его член отвечает достаточно прямолинейно на соблазнительную картину. А когда Бэкхён с закрытыми глазами и запрокинутой назад головой слегка приоткрывает рот и слизывает капельки с губ, то Чанёль резко разворачивается к моющемуся парню спиной и пережимает свой член у основания, напяливая на себя точно такой же комплект одежды, в каком он был до прихода Бэкхёна с работы домой.

В итоге, разогретые и разморенные теплой водой, они направляются на кухню: Пак сидит уже спокойно на плече Бэкхёна, изредка цепляясь руками за мокрые пряди из-за того, что чуть не падает вниз: засмотрелся на маленькую родинку на ушном хряще.

Чанёль отмечает для себя, что Бэкхён вкусно готовит, уплетая за обе щеки макароны под соусом Болоньезе. Ему приходится по вкусу еда спортивного комментатора, который то и дело не забывает о своей работе и вставляет свои комментарии в транслирующуюся по второму каналу баскетбольную игру. Когда Чанёль начинает дремать, тыкаясь в плечо Бёна головой, Бэкхён делает вывод, что пора бы им отправиться на боковую.

Спать вместе на одной кровати с Чанёлем Бэкхёну кажется опасно: он может случайно во сне перевернуться и задавить несчастного маленького человечка своим мощным телом (Чанёль фыркает на «мощном», а Бэкхён пропускает этот звук мимо ушей). Поэтому он достаёт из верхних полок вторую подушку и создаёт из неё на компьютерном столе импровизированную кровать, после чего, когда Чанёль в ней удобно устраивается, накрывает сложенным вчетверо покрывалом и желает доброй ночи. Затем его голые пятки исчезают под одеялом.

— И тебе, Бэкхён-а, — голос Чанёля остался таким же вибрирующим, низким, отчего по спине Бэкхёна бежит табун мурашек. — И спасибо.

Бён не отвечает, лишь улыбается, закрывает глаза и старается как можно скорее уснуть. Впервые он засыпает слишком быстро. Через несколько часов Чанёль откидывает одеяло, спрыгивает со стола и залезает на постель Бэкхёна. Он с несколько минут любуется расслабленным профилем Бэкхёна и смущает сам себя, когда коротко чмокает того в щеку. Почему Чанёль так сделал? Он не понимает. Что-то подсказывает, что это из его старых воспоминаний. Чанёль ощущает умиротворение и какую-то странную нежность рядом с Бэкхёном. Может, они были с ним знакомы, и Бэкхён что-то недоговаривает? Об этом он ещё поинтересуется днём, а пока что пора тоже понежиться в постельке и посмотреть, как там обстоят дела в стране Грёз.

***

Проходит месяц. Бэкхён и мини-копия Чанёля так и живут на квартире первого. Бён старается отнекиваться, когда кто-то из его знакомых намекает, что давненько не был у юноши в гостях. Бэкхёну приходится придумывать различные отговорки, чтобы кто-то ненароком не узнал о существовании ожившей фигурки. А ещё он до сих пор считает, что ему это только мерещится, а пришедшие в гости люди никого не увидят. И тогда Бэкхёну точно пора звонить психиатру. Да, парень совсем ополоумел, раз смог представить, что вместе с ним теперь находится ожившая фигурка Чанёля. Но ему нравится жить этим миражом.

Настаёт летний кубок по снукеру Seoul Ball 2016, и Бэкхёну, пока он собирается на работу, становится страшно. Он боится встретиться с Чанёлем и взглянуть ему в глаза, не сгорев при этом от стыда. Всё труднее не представлять себя с ним не вместе, когда Бён проводит вечера напролёт с маленьким человечком, слишком похожим на оригинал, и беззаботно говорит с ним обо всём на свете, при этом любуется красивыми чертами и слегка кривыми длинными ногами. А ещё Бэкхёна кое-что взволновало, точнее, слова Чанёля, когда тот увидел фотографии с турниров по снукеру, где улыбался в объектив в компании красивых фото-моделей, вручающих ему кубок: «Наверное, у меня, то есть у этого парня, девушка — настоящая красавица, раз он не обращает внимание на эти окружающие его формы». А ещё Бэкхён не мог тогда уснуть, мучаясь от мысли: раз его фигурка оценила женские прелести, значит, и Чанёль никогда не обратит на него внимания, ведь он — парень.

Взволнованный Бэкхён влетает в выставочный центр, где в это время проходит турнир по снукеру, и тут же занимает своё место за столом в кабинке комментаторов. Он только поправляет на себе рубашку, заправляя её обратно в темно-синие шорты, как хлопает дверь, и в небольшую комнатку входит достаточно упитанный мужчина, в котором Бэкхён узнаёт организатора кубка.

— Вот, только что принесли, читай, — тот крайне недовольно швыряет на стол один тонкий лист бумаги, слегка помятый во влажных толстых пальцах.

Бэкхён проверяет микрофон и тут же считывает небольшое объявление:

— Уважаемые дамы и господа, вынуждены вам сообщить, что сегодняшняя одна восьмая турнира заканчивается технической победой Ли Джусока.

 **Что** Бэкхён только что прочитал? Голос спортивного комментатора на мгновение дрожит, но парень, превозмогая высшую степень озадаченности, дочитывает текст:

— Поэтому хотим поздравить мистера Ли, который проходит в четверть финал Seoul Ball 2016. Всем спасибо за внимание.

Как только Бэкхён отключает микрофон, то он тут же подрывается с места и догоняет организатора турнира.

— Простите, мистер Ким, а Вы знаете о причине отсутствия Пак Чанёля?

— Увы, — разводит руками мужчина и бросает сочувствующий взгляд на Бёна. — О нём никто не слышал с финала турнира.

— Как так?

Бэкхён чувствует угрызение совести, так как понимает, что исчезновение Чанёля напрямую связано с ожившей статуэткой у него дома. Кажется, он эгоист, если считает, что имеет право на хотя бы такое вот ненормальное, но счастье в компании с вполне живой фигуркой Пака.

— Я говорил с его менеджером. Тот нем как рыба. Он-то мне и сказал, что мистер Пак не приедет на турнир.

— Ясно, спасибо Вам за ответ, — Бэкхён кланяется и направляется в сторону выхода. Кажется, он успеет на часовой рейс, если поторопится.

Всю дорогу до дома он проводит в сомнениях и мучается от зазрения совести. Что-то явно стряслось с настоящим Чанёлем. И как же цинично со стороны Бэкхёна радоваться своему счастью с маленьким человечком. Но что он может поделать с этим? Его мучает бессонница. Маленькая копия Чанёля беспокоится. Бён рассеян на работе, отчего в итоге получает выговор от начальства. Так нельзя. Нужно что-то делать.

На неделе Бэкхён решается, пробивает адрес Чанёля и едет по нему, вызвав такси, так как дом Чанёля находится за городом, в частной зоне, поэтому от станции метро до построек ещё идти не один час. Он чувствует себя сталкером, прячась под тёмными солнцезащитными очками, панамой и газетой, стоя за углом забора и наблюдая за тем, кто появляется у ворот виллы Пака. Пару раз приходит менеджер, и вечером дом покидает мужчина в возрасте с ридикюлем и в строгих очках с круглой костяной оправой. Порывшись в интернете на следующий день, Бэкхён распознаёт в этом старце доктора Чхве Минхвана. Что же он делает на дому у игрока в снукер? Бэкхёна ещё больше охватывает беспокойство. Всё ли хорошо с Чанёлем?

Ничего не меняется в течение месяца. Помимо доктора и менеджера, из виллы выходит и возвращается обратно женщина, которую Бэкхён не может разглядеть сквозь тёмное стекло машины. Под конец он сдаётся — больно видеть то, как ожидающий его в квартире Чанёль волнуется и всё больше отдаляется от сторонящегося его Бэкхёна. Бён ощущает себя мерзко, но при этом считает, что имеет право насладиться днями в компании Чанёля столько, сколько это было дано им свыше, поэтому Пака утром встречает вновь тёплая улыбка и любимые тосты с клубничным джемом.

Бэкхёну всё труднее становится скрыть своё возбуждение и заинтересованность в Чанёле не как в простом приятеле или друге, когда они с ним вместе принимают душ. Чанёль немного осмелел, устраивая заплывы по всей длине ванны, а Бэкхён не может глаз отвести от тела Пака, мысленно облизываясь и представляя то, как бы он ощупал каждый миллиметр этого совершенства.

За всё это время, два месяца, Чанёль ни разу не заскучал по семье. Странно, но Бэкхён стал для него слишком быстро очень близким человеком, которого не хотелось покидать.

Никто не думал из парней, чем завершится их очередной совместный вечер, когда Бэкхён приготовил по просьбе Чанёля кашу. Тот вновь не очень аккуратно ест и вскрикивает, когда еда заляпывает не только лицо, но и одежду.

— Ну какой же ты свинюшка! — хрюкает от смеха Бэкхён, показывая, что тоже относится к представителям этого животного вида.

Он несказанно удивляет Чанёля: вместо того, чтобы стереть платком с щеки кашу, он слизывает её языком!

— Эй! — возмущается Пак. — Какого лешего ты делаешь?!

Бэкхён не может остановиться, касается губами лица и шеи парня и тычется кончиком языка в ухо. Такой сладкий и пахнет, как карамелька. Не устоять. Слишком божественен.

— Блин, да перестань же ты! — Чанёль краснеет от этих действий и ощущает, как его тело отзывается горячей волной, покрываясь мурашками и возбуждаясь.

Но Бэкхён непоколебим, продолжает мучить юношу, забираясь кончиком проворного языка под мягкий материал, и чувствует, какой Чанёль горячий. Возбуждён, как и Бэкхён. Бён улыбается от этого неожиданного открытия и ведёт языком ниже, надавливая на пах Пака.

— Не облизывай меня! Перестань! — дергает его маленькими ручками за волосы Чанёль, но все его попытки как-то вырваться из цепкой руки Бэкхёна безрезультатны.

— Ты весь мокрый, Чан, и я не о слюне своей говорю. Покажешь? — Бэкхён поддевает ноготком пояс брюк и тянет вниз.

Больше Чанёлю не кажется весёлым всё то, что происходит за кухонным столом, точнее, на нём. Он дрыгает ногами и царапает руку Бэкхёна, которая стягивает с него нижнюю часть одежды. Хотя Бэкхён уже смог хорошенько его рассмотреть, пока парень мылся, но сейчас ситуация совсем другая, да и Паку трудно скрыть свою заинтересованность в происходящем. Член — предатель! Неужели он гей? Почему его так ведёт от этих нахальных прикосновений юноши?

— Убери руки, гад! — взвывает Чанёль, но вместо того, чтобы его послушаться, Бэкхён поднимает парня над столом и идёт с ним в свою комнату, включает настольную лампу, при этом сдёргивая одежду, отчего Чанёль визжит и продолжает покрывать парня матом и всевозможными проклятиями.

Бэкхён же присвистывает и тянет мерзкую ухмылочку, которую Паку так и хочется стереть с лица отпечатком своей стопы, но вместо этого он пытается прикрыться, но Бёну достаточно лишь два пальца, чтобы продолжить любоваться твёрдой эрекцией с крупной блестящей головкой.

— Я прав, ты весь течёшь…

— А как ты думаешь, если тебя лижут? — звучит больше как обречённый скулёж, нежели как медвежье рычание. Чанёлю очень стыдно, до горящих пламенем красных кончиков топорщащихся ушей. Он бы сбежал, спрятался где-нибудь в тёмном уголке под кроватью, пытался снять возбуждение, думая о непривлекательных вещах, если бы не настойчивые руки и язык Бэкхёна, которые крепко удерживали его на столе.

Бэкхён задирает наверх кофту Пака, открывая своему взору загорелую грудь, и тут же проводит кончиком шершавого языка по ней, ощущая под ним напряженные твёрдые комочки сосков. Чанёль побеждённо воет, слегка прогибается в спине и подставляется уже по собственной воле без нажима пальцев Бёна на пояснице необычной, приятной ласке.

Наверное, со стороны он и Бэкхён выглядят словно парочка извращенцев, раз их заводят подобные странные игры. Раньше Бэкхён не наблюдал за собой подобных кинков, да и не горел желанием полобызать свою любимую фигурку, тем более, что знал — она из пластика, и там, под одеждой он вряд ли отыщет такой вот живой, подёргивающийся с капелькой смазки на кончике член.

Парень вертит тельце в своей руке и шлёпает ладонью по заднице, слыша недовольный писк. Чанёль шипит от боли и прикрывает саднящие ягодицы руками, тихо выдыхая: «Сука!». Конечно, за всё нужно платить. И Пак, наверное, просто до сих пор остался наивным мальчиком и продолжает верить в людскую бескорыстность, раз решил, что он живёт два месяца у Бэкхёна чисто по доброте душевной и платит только своей компанией за крышу над головой.

Тем временем Бэкхён опускает человечка на колени и придавливает двумя пальцами шею к крышке стола, другой рукой раскрывая пылающие розовые после шлепка ягодицы. Чанёль дергается, но находится в твёрдой хватке юноши, поэтому лишь обречённо стонет, прикрывая глаза и корябая ногтями дерево. Бэкхён не перестаёт его лизать, гладит кончиком языка выпирающие позвонки и плавно двигается вниз. Пак охает, когда мокрый язык давит на сжатое кольцо мышц.

— Н-не надо, — из последних сил Чанёль старается увернуться от проникновения. Его глаза щиплет от слёз унижения и смущения.

Бэкхён упивается стонами и рыщет взглядом по столу. Чанёль точно убьёт его после, пока он будет спать, возьмёт и перережет горло бритвой, за то, что он задумал. Бэкхён поднимает укатившийся под стопку с тетрадями тонкий, размером чуть больше зубочистки кий и облизывает его. Чанёль и так растянут его языком. Конечно, Бэкхёну вряд ли удастся поиметь этого маленького человечка, но вот трахнуть чем-то другим вполне способен. Например, этой тонкой пластмассовой палочкой.

У Пака расширяются от ужаса глаза, когда толстый конец кия, холодный от слюны, касается его дырки.

— Бэкхён… Ты что удумал, паршивец? Даже и не думай! Нет! — руки Чанёля хаотично движутся в воздухе и задевают кончик носа Бэкхёна, отчего тот шипит и, отложив в сторону кий, перевязывает кисти Пака тонким скотчем.

— Перестань дёргаться, Чанёль. Это будет вовсе не больно. Лишь приятно. Твоя дырочка сможет принять его. Он не настолько широкий, как, скажем, мой мизинец.

— Иди на хрен, Бён Бэкхён! Ты чёртов изврат! — хнычет Чанёль, повернув голову набок. Ещё бы Бэкхён попробовал трахнуть его своим пальцем!

Почему Чанёль такой беспомощный и слабый? Да и сил оказывать сопротивление нет, как и самого желания. Может, он тоже такой же ненормальный, как и Бэкхён, раз ощущает странное возбуждение, и это его твёрдый текущий член проезжает по гладкой поверхности стола, требуя скорейшей разрядки? Чанёль готов позволить делать с собой всё, что угодно, лишь бы побыстрее почувствовать апофеоз. Передернуть самому или кончить от удовольствия, которое доставляет кто-то другой, даже если парень и если его поимеют пластмассовой палкой — разные вещи. И второе точно понравится ему больше собственных мозолистых узловатых пальцев.

— Тихо, не дёргайся, будет приятно, хотя не так, как было бы от ощущения моего члена внутри, но тебе понравится, — обещает Бэкхён, жадно глотает воздух и повторно облизывает кий, подставляя его к сфинктеру, тут же проталкивая его внутрь, не так глубоко, но достаточно, чтобы Чанёль смог ощутить давление растягивающего его инородного предмета.

— Не нужно… Я не хо… Блядство! — кий проезжается по железе, отчего Чанёль сам подаётся бёдрами, насаживаясь сильнее и открывая горло с выпирающим подрагивающим кадыком. — Гм… Ещё, Бэк, там, нажми… О да!

Ну почему тело подводит Чанёля, открываясь всему бесстыдству, которое с ним проделывает Бэкхён? Бён же осознаёт, что больше ему сопротивления оказывать не собираются, поэтому переносит человечка на кровать, укладывая на подушку и приподнимая его таз. Он довольно хмыкает, глядя на содрогающегося от сладострастия Чанёля, и продолжает его лизать, всасывая и зажимая между губ сочащийся естественной смазкой член.

— Сладкий Чанёль-и, — с жаром выдыхает Бэкхён и ноготками теребит сморщенные соски, при этом стенки заднего прохода Пака плотно сжимаются вокруг игрушечного кия. Бён продолжает трахать им парня, то убыстряясь, то дразня и медленно погружаясь в жар тела, специально минуя простату на своём пути.

Чанёль в итоге не может больше терпеть, ощущая нажим бархатных губ на свой эрегированный член и то, как пластмассовая палка долбится в него, раздражая комок нервов, отчего выгибается и кончает, выплескиваясь на язык Бэкхёну. Несмотря на размер, Чанёль обильно изливается. Густого семени много и оно стекает с языка на зубы. Бэкхён проглатывает его и вовсе не морщится от солоновато-терпкого вкуса. Его тельце разбрасывает в стороны конечности, и Чанёль лежит морской звёздочкой, тяжело дыша.

Бэкхён до сих пор возбуждён и неудовлетворён. Его плоть невыносимо давит на молнию джинсов. На ум приходит очередная сумасбродная идея.

— Можешь поласкать меня, — Бэкхён спускает штаны с трусами и берёт в руку свой член, демонстрируя Чанёлю, насколько он твёрдый.

Он готов взорваться лишь от того, как приоткрываются розовые губы от удивления при виде его эрекции. Ах, Бён бы отдал всё на свете, чтобы Пак в натуральную величину смог обхватить ими его возбуждение.

Чанёль зависает на мгновение, пребывая в дичайшем удивлении. Он так не был обескуражен даже тогда, когда в отсутствие Бэкхёна тайком просматривал порнушку и недоуменно заметил, что у него встаёт от гортанных звуков парня, которому отсасывала партнёрша, больше, нежели от стонов порноактрисы во время секса. Тогда он решил, что это просто от того, что он вспомнил, как сладко скулил во сне Бэкхён, при этом проводя своими изящными пальцами по влажной от пота шее. И вновь Бэкхён парень, а не девушка, хотя многие представительницы противоположного пола позавидовали бы его симпатичному лицу, тонким пальцам и линии бедра, по которой так хотелось провести рукой, впиться пальцами до синяков, приподнять над землёй, ощутить тяжесть и упругость тела. Ладно, пора Паку признать, что он, как минимум, би, если ему хотелось трахнуть Бён Бэкхёна. Но пока ему этого не «выгорит».

Чанёль поднимается и заинтересованно окидывает взглядом колом стоящий член. Ладонь, слегка подрагивая, неуверенно ложится на лоснящуюся плоть, и Бэкхён резко выдыхает через нос: прикосновение практически невесомое, но существенное. Он его чувствует, от руки струится тепло, поднимаясь выше и щекоча лобок. Чанёль же ощущает, как под кожей кровь бурлящим потоком несётся по раздувшейся вене. Теплая, пульсирующая, мокрая и липкая от предэякулята плоть.

Чуть погодя, маленький человечек, немного осмелев, трётся всем телом о стояк, ласкает его руками и языком, массирует пальцами головку и растирает обильную смазку по всей длине. Он приседает, берет член в кольцо своих рук и ведёт вверх, приподнимаясь и задевая коленками мошонку. И так до тех пор, пока Бэкхён не стонет протяжно и просит остановиться, доводит сам себя до разрядки и выстреливает спермой на простынь. Он прячет лицо в одеяле. Только один глаз расфокусированным взглядом направлен на сидящего неподалеку Чанёля, который сгребает с простыни капельку спермы и пробует её на вкус, тут же высовывает язык и морщится: ему ещё нужно привыкнуть к нему, терпкому и солоноватому. Но, погодите, кто сказал, что это повторится? И почему Чанёль готов на продолжение? Разве ему не стоит возмущаться и наконец отлупить своими конечностями зарвавшегося Бэкхёна, который сотворил с ним все эти жуткие, но определённо приятные вещи?

— Всё равно ты ненастоящий, — горько подмечает Бэкхён и пытается скрыть слёзы обиды. Да, он переспал с Чанёлем. Но всё было далеко не так, как он себе это представлял. Он не мог бродить руками по мужской груди и восхищенно касаться неприкрытых водолазкой кубиков пресса.

Ожившей фигурке больно слышать эти слова. Чанёль хотел сделать Бэкхёна счастливым, но никогда не сможет, ведь он всё прекрасно понял. Чанёль всего лишь блеклая копия того, кому отдано безвозвратно сердце Бэкхёна. Пак гладит парня по голове и нашёптывает на ухо, что всё ещё возможно. Человечек верит, раз Бэкхён смог покорить его, то и другого Пак Чанёля тоже.

Вот в такой тишине они и засыпают с включенным светом настольной лампы, пока Чанёль не поднимается посреди ночи. Сначала он щелкает выключателем, а после по привычке любуется расслабленными чертами Бэкхёна, целует в губы, точнее, в нижнюю губу, и смотрит на мигающие таинственным светом звёзды за окном прежде, чем лечь на подушку.

Всему хорошему приходит конец. Иногда крепко зажатая в руках, вдруг появившаяся монетка может враз раствориться в воздухе. Так и чудеса. Они живут в воздухе. Возникают из него, материализуются и вновь, спустя какое-то время, становятся его частью. Вот была ожившая статуэтка игрока в снукер, а вот её и не стало.

Утром Бэкхён потягивается, довольно мурчит под нос и причмокивает губами. Он вспоминает события вчерашней ночи, и улыбка сама возникает на юношеском лице.

— Чан-и, — тянет, улыбаясь, Бэкхён и переворачивается, замечая на подушке торчащую из-под одеяла голову фигурки. — Пора вставать, дружочек.

Он хочет уже разбудить Чанёля привычным способом — подуть в ухо, но замирает, нависнув над крохотным тельцем — Пак не дышит. И Бэкхён, кажется, тоже забывает, как дышать. Он берёт в руку Чанёля, оборачивает пальцы вокруг груди и смотрит фигурке в безжизненное лицо. «Бэкхён-а», — в голове звучит нежный, низкий бас, в котором столько трепета и любви. И он их больше никогда не услышит. Бэкхён никогда не услышит, как Чанёль называет его по имени. И именно так, как никто другой. Будто Бэкхён незаменимый и очень дорогой ему человек.

— Пиздатый Пак Чанёль, — Бэкхён отбрасывает безжизненную статуэтку в сторону. Та стукается об пол и у неё отваливается голова. Парень тут же срывается с места, опускается на пол, поднимает поломанную фигурку, сжимает в кулаке голову, повторяет своё проклятье по отношению к игроку и захлёбывается слезами. И вовсе не из-за того, что его любимая кукла пострадала от его же эмоционального всплеска, а из-за обиды, что все последние дни показались слишком реалистичным миражом, помешательством на одном конкретном человеке. Пора Бэкхёна увозить в психушку, раз он совсем тронулся умом на фоне своей влюблённости.

Три последующие недели проходят в тумане. Бэкхён сам похож на безэмоциональную куклу, которую кто-то дергает за ниточки, приказывая ходить, говорить, выполнять свою работу, просто существовать. Он даже не обращает внимание на поднявшийся вокруг него хаос, сидя на рабочем месте в кабинке для комментаторов перед началом полуфинала по снукеру. Его больше не интересует игра, как прежде, тем более, когда Пак Чанёль до сих пор не объявился. Бэкхён сильнее натягивает длинную бордовую шапочку на нос и ложится щекой на стол. Как же тяжело забыть лучшие мгновения в своей жизни. Ему нет и тридцати, а он уже не видит смысла существования без одного единственного человека, которого вряд ли кто-то сможет заменить. Даже если этим кем-то настойчиво хочет стать один достаточно известный бейсболист. Он красивый, высокий, миловидный, за ним ходят табунами и парни, и девушки, но ему нужен лишь Бён Бэкхён, о чём он наконец и заявил на прошлой неделе. Бэкхён знает, что этот питчер хороший молодой человек, не обидит его и не будет на первом же свидании тащить в постель, но его разум занимает лишь Пак Чанёль. Как бы Бэкхён не старался двадцать три гребаных дня (о да, он считал каждый, отмечая чёрной ручкой крестиком в календаре), но так и не смог выкинуть его из головы. Тогда, когда Ан Сухван приглашал его на свидание, Бэкхёна посетили «тёмные» мыслишки о том, что клин выбивают клином. Он уже раздумывал над тем, как бы невинно намекнуть на секс в кабинке туалета, но заметил уже выцветший плакат на стене коридора стадиона с объявлением финала прошлогоднего турнира по снукеру с Паком, будь он неладен, Чанёлем. И тогда он просто сказал питчеру: «Нет, прости, но я уже состою в отношениях». В какой-то мере в его словах прослеживалась правда — он состоял уже несколько лет в отношениях со своей фигуркой, уменьшенной копией Пака. Два с половиной несчастливых года.

За дверью не утихают громкие выкрики и топот ног, словно по коридору ведут целое стадо слонов, ну или, по меньшей мере, гиппопотамов. Поэтому Бэкхён высовывает свой любопытный нос из помещения. Мимо пробегает один из операторов с камерой в руках.

— Из-за чего такая шумиха? — интересуется спортивный комментатор.

Мужчина тормозит и бросает удивлённый взгляд на парня, после чего качает головой и проверяет зарядку батареи на камере:

— Пора бы тебе уже вернуться в мир смертных, Бэкхён, и оглядеться по сторонам. Только что приехал наш потерянный Пак Чанёль. Ему разрешили сыграть с полуфиналистом, представляешь? Наверное, у парня огромные связи, раз после двух технических поражений дали возможность провести партию с четвертьфиналистом. Конечно, он ни на что не претендует, но всё равно, видать, люди с «верхушки» постарались. Теперь понятно, почему такой парень и один. Наверное, есть свой покровитель.

Оператор чешет бороду и в тайне завидует тому, как же судьба оказалась благосклонна к этому молодому дарованию, у которого есть всё: и внешность, и ум, и молодость, и карьера, и богатство, и толпы поклонников.

— Что? — Бэкхён подрывается с места и несётся в сторону фойе, где тут же приходится жмуриться от многочисленных вспышек камер журналистов, которые окружили плотным кольцом молодого игрока в снукер, его менеджера и организатора соревнования.

— После странного, почти трехмесячного отсутствия восходящая звезда корейского снукера, Пак Чанёль, возвращается в профессиональный спорт, — произносит в микрофон одна белокурая журналистка в паре десятков сантиметров справа от него, а Бэкхён вздрагивает и далеко не от звука её голоса прямо рядом с его ухом, а от того, что их взгляды с Чанёлем встречаются.

Непривычно смотреть на Чанёля спустя такой, кажущийся целой вечностью для Бэкхёна, длинный промежуток времени. Он словно вытянулся на пару сантиметров и ещё больше возвышался над остальными. Бэкхён старался отогнать подальше свою сентиментальность и не заплакать. Это невыносимо больно: видеть и не иметь права дотронуться, произнести привычное «Чанёль-и». А ещё больнее понимать, что и в будущем подобное не повторится. Это также невозможно, как выиграть джекпот в лотерее. Бэкхён одергивает себя, осознав, что его рука приподнялась, будто вознамерившись потянуться к недосягаемому солнцу, нет, звезде. Какой и являлся по своей натуре Чанёль. Взгляд мечется по толпе, Бэкхён прикусывает губу, чтобы отвлечь себя от боли в груди, и отворачивается, понуро следуя обратно к своему рабочему месту. Конечно, Чанёль не узнал его. Да и не должен был, ведь кому какое дело до молчаливого спортивного комментатора, который сторонится всех и сматывается домой сразу же после завершения матчей.

Чанёль же буравит взглядом спину в тёмно-синей толстовке, вежливо улыбается и старается отвертеться от навязчивых репортёров, пытаясь вырваться из этого суматошного круга людей. — Простите, я сейчас…

Наконец, ему это удаётся, парень поправляет на себе одежду и совершенно не обращает внимание на выкрики своего менеджера, широкими шагами настигая того, о ком он не мог перестать думать последние дни, как только пришёл в себя. Именно он и стал для него главным стимулом побыстрее пойти на поправку и вернуться к снукеру.

— Бён Бэкхён, погоди! — окликает Чанёль парнишку в шапке, но тот, похоже, его не слышит: Бэкхён расстроен и стирает с уголков глаз предательские слёзы. — Бэкхён, я с кем, твою мать, разговариваю? Живо остановился!

Пак негодующе шипит и хватает Бёна за плечо, резко поворачивая к себе лицом. Похоже, тот задумался, поэтому проходит пара секунд, прежде чем его взгляд поднимается на Чанёля. Заметив, кто перед ним, Бэкхён с удивленным охом отступает назад и врезается в шедшего навстречу четвертьфиналиста сегодняшнего тура кубка, мистера Чхве. Он извиняется перед ним, отвесив уважительный поклон, и надеется, что это наваждение в виде стоящего напротив Пак Чанёля исчезнет, стоит лишь ему вновь открыть глаза. Но отбрасывающий на его лицо тень, возвышающийся парень слишком реален, чтобы быть очередным помешательством. Он не в состоянии проронить ни слова. Хотя часто представлял их первый разговор, который обычно начинался со слов: «Это я, тот самый юноша, что протянул тебе бутылку с минеральной водой. Может, ты помнишь такого?» или же «Скажи, а тебе не снилось в последнее время ничего странного? Ну, типа того, что ты был ростом с куклу Барби, то есть игрушечного Кена?». Но в итоге Бэкхён выбирает другую тактику.

— Мы разве с вами знакомы?

Он замечает, как на лице Чанёля стремительно сменяется одно чувство на другое, и вот он уже покрасневший от гнева. Ещё чуть-чуть и из ушей повалит дым.

— Вот не нужно сейчас разыгрывать комедию, Бён Бэкхён, словно мы чужды друг другу и твой язык вовсе не был месяцем ранее в моей заднице!

Вот теперь Бэкхён действительно похож на недвижимую фарфоровую статуэтку — кажется, его конечности парализовало, а звуки растворяются где-то в области гортани, выпуская на свободу лишь нечто похожее на мычание.

— Теперь в молчанку играть будем? — скрещивает на груди руки Чанёль, а Бэкхён непроизвольно залипает на крепких мускулах. Если пресс он подкачал, то вот руки... Боги, ему такие никогда не светят. У Пака они просто великолепные, как, впрочем, и весь он целиком.

— Ты, в общем, прости за то, что было… Я не хотел, — наконец голос возвращается к Бэкхёну, немного хрипловатый и совсем тихий.

Но такой ответ совершенно не удовлетворяет Чанёля, судя по тому, как гуляют желваки на плотно сомкнутых челюстях Пака:

— Хочешь сказать, что вовсе не хотел меня трахнуть? И тогда лишь измывался, наслаждаясь моей беспомощностью?..

— Эм, ну… — Бэкхёну хочется натянуть по подбородок свою шапочку, чтобы скрыть своё смущение, да и для того, чтобы избавиться от столь пристального взгляда Чанёля, а вместе с ним и людей, которые начинают оглядываться в их сторону и прислушиваться к разговору.

Чанёль тоже это замечает, поэтому подходит вплотную к Бэкхёну, задевая грудью плечо парня, и касается своими губами алой мочки уха:

— Так хотел бы ты заняться со мной сексом или нет? Предупреждаю, что я сейчас мечусь между двумя желаниями: треснуть тебе хорошенько или же поцеловать!

— Хотел… И до сих пор хочу, — сознаётся Бэкхён, не выдерживает и прячет пристыженно лицо в стянутой с головы шапке.

Игрок в снукер улыбается чему-то своему и машет рукой менеджеру, который до сих пор о чем-то толкует с репортёрами и журналистами местных изданий.

— Вот и отлично, тогда пошли… — Чанёль прикасается пальцами к запястью Бэкхёна, отчего тот отмирает: горячая, большая ладонь Чанёля, такая долгожданная и нереальная. Ну не может всё происходить с ним на самом деле! Это всё сон. Затянувшийся, глубокий сон, слишком прекрасный, чтобы возвращаться из мира грёз.

— А как же игра? — наконец, уже возле белого джипа, передвижного транспорта Чанёля, Бэкхён вспоминает, что, вообще-то, через восемь минут начинается игра, которую он должен комментировать, а Пак играть. Но сейчас даже выговор и лишение 30 процентов зарплаты за подобную выходку — ничто, по сравнению с тем, как крепко их с Чанёлем пальцы сцеплены в замок.

— Имел я её! Пойдём! — Чанёль всё равно уже проебал весь турнир. Менеджер и так еле уговорил дать Паку просто сыграть одну игру, чтобы не потерять позиции в рейтинге игроков, но парню сейчас настолько безразлично, что будет с его рейтингом, если он просто уйдёт с турнира, когда у него есть дела намного поважнее, например, пригвоздить Бэкхёна к стене его квартиры, взявшись за грудки и прожигая недовольным взглядом.

Ни Чанёль, ни Бэкхён толком не помнят, как доехали, поднялись на лифте и оказались в коридоре квартиры Бёна, ослеплённые чувством восторга и трепетного волнения. Хотя Чанёль прекрасно помнит дни, проведённые в ней, но сейчас всё выглядит не таким огромным, как раньше, наоборот, даже маленьким, уютным, прибранным. Может, Бэкхён и был прав, когда спорил с Чанёлем, что любит порядок, хотя Пак настаивал на другом, постоянно чихая от пыли.

— А теперь ты за всё ответишь, наглый сучоныш! — Чанёль хватает Бэкхёна за шкирку, и тот издаёт жалобный писк, который тут же утопает в накрывших его рот губах Пака. Бэкхёну только и остаётся хвататься за плечи Пака, растягивая его любимую водолазку из тонкой шерсти.

Парень повторно охает, когда его приподнимают над полом, причём нагло сжимая сквозь ткань брюк задницу. Но он пока вовсе не против такого расклада, поэтому поощряет пыл Чанёля, обнимает за пояс ногами и трётся пахом, выдавая томное мычание прямо в рот, который с упоением целует его. Его швыряют совершенно не по-джентельменски на постель, придавливая тут же мощным телом, которое даже сквозь одежду окутывает жаром.

— Какая же ты мразь, но я так скучал по тебе, — Пак прикусывает кожу на шее и ведёт носом вниз к горловине толстовки, поспешно стягивает её с парня, как и выправленную из брюк майку, а после вновь набрасывается с дикими, сумбурными поцелуями, мажет языком по скуле и залезает кончиком в ухо, слушая недовольный смешок Бэкхёна.

— Перестань, щекотно! — пальцы Бэкхёна обернуты вокруг шеи Пака и задевают кончиками короткие волосы на затылке. Шерсть водолазки немного колючая и неприятно трется о кожу на груди парня, поэтому тот просит Чанёля избавиться от любимой вещицы, но его партнёр и не особо возражает.

У Пака горячие руки, которые вовсю бродят по спине и груди Бэкхёна и исчезают под поясом брюк и резинкой трусов, обхватывая ладонями задницу. Чанёль обязательно когда-нибудь поимеет эту сладкую попку, но пока что бросит наживку в виде своей.

Бэкхёну хочется поскорее освободиться от безумно раздражающей его одежды. Становится понятным, почему когда-то человек был рождён голым, а нагота — естественный облик, которого не стоит стыдиться. Особенно Чанёлю. Тому, кто привык работать над собой и трудиться, чтобы быть лучше, чем он есть. Но куда уже лучше? Если для Бэкхёна он само совершенство.

— Ты должен знать, — Чанёль опирается на локти над Бэкхёном, пытаясь побороть искушение вновь погрузить язык в рот юноши и облюбовать сладкую полость. — Я впал в летаргический сон на восемь недель. И провёл всё это время дома, находясь под надзором врачей. Менеджер старался держать всё под секретом от прессы. Пришлось такое бабло выложить докторам, чтобы те помалкивали. А после, когда проснулся, то помнил всё-всё-всё в мельчайших подробностях, отчего мне нужно было придумать вескую причину, чтобы отлучиться в туалет, ибо у меня вновь встало. Ты, вообще, в курсе, что у меня теперь на тренировках руки дрожат? И дело вовсе не в моём здоровье, а в том, что ты вытворял с кием. Как я теперь должен играть, если постоянно думаю о сексе с тобой? — Пак не может больше терпеть и спускается поцелуями вниз к груди с отвердевшими сосками, целует и обводит языком каждый ореол и растягивается в улыбке при очередном еле слышимом протяжном стоне Бэкхёна. — Я постоянно вспоминаю об этом, о том, как мои руки касались твоей плоти и двигались по ней вместе с языком, ощущая ответную реакцию в виде призывных стонов. Я хотел ощутить её целиком на своём языке, но был так мал и беспомощен. Странно, когда моя душа переместилась в фигурку, то я не помнил, кем был, но когда проснулся в своём настоящем теле, то помнил детально всё то, что произошло со мной за два месяца жизни с тобой. Я не хочу этого лишаться. Мне хочется, чтобы ты готовил мне кашу, тащился со мной в ванную, тёр губкой, забавно выпятив губу от концентрации, стирал с губ своими губами остатки пищи и слизывал капельки сока, бегущие по подбородку. Желаешь ли ты этого же?

Пак выдыхает прямо в губы Бэкхёну и ведет языком по кромке губ, заставляя Бёна плавиться и задыхаться от этих легких прикосновений. Он будет полным придурком, если не ответит с утвердительным кивком:

— Да, Чанёль, хочу.

Тут же слышится звук расстегиваемой молнии, Чанёль медленно оголяется, устраивая небольшой стриптиз. Мысленно Бэкхён визжит, как обезумевшая фанатка, гулко сглатывает. Его лоб покрывается испариной, а на щеках вспыхивает румянец: Пак настоящее совершенство! И ни за что на свете он не отдаст его никому. Никаким пышногрудым моделям. Чанёль шлепает Бэкхёна по бедру, и парень понимает, чего от него хотят, приподнимает ягодицы, помогая освободиться от одежды.

Большие пальцы Пака поглаживают тазовые кости, и молодой человек считает, что Бэкхён похудел за три недели: переживал. Член его любовника возбужденно дергается. Пак обхватывает его у основания и освобождает головку из крайней плоти.

— Нихуя себе! — смачно ругается Бэкхён, когда Чанёль до яиц втягивает в свой рот его эрекцию и массирует яички, отмечая их несоразмерность: правое чуть больше левого.

Это неправильно как-то. Бэкхён представлял совсем другое: стыдливый взгляд, отведённые в пол глаза и робкие прикосновения языка так, как это было у ожившей фигурки. А сейчас именно Бён похож на пристыженного подростка, мама которого нашла под его кроватью кассету с гейской порнушкой. И Бэкхёна сразу осеняет неприятнейшая догадка:

— Тренировался? На ком?

— Ох, это была долгая война между мной и семнадцатисантиметровым эластичным дилдо, — Чанёль вспоминает свои первые сконфуженные попытки, где постоянно кашлял, стоило лишь силиконовой головке уткнуться в заднюю стенку гортани. Но почти две недели настойчивого желания научиться брать до основания завершились полнейшей победой Чанёля, как это обычно и бывает. Раньше Чанёль не обращал внимания на то, чтобы доставить удовольствие партнёру и брать в рот чужой орган. До того момента, пока не стал тридцатисантиметровой фигуркой, скользящей руками на плоти своего владельца — Бён Бэкхёна. Тогда в его мозг вклинилось дикое желание отсосать Бэкхёну, при этом наблюдать за реакцией этого парня, заставить гореть от стыда также, как тогда Чанёль, ловящий кайф от того, что его имеют пластмассовым кием.

Парень с чпоком освобождает плоть из плена своего рта и ведёт языком от яиц, всасывая каждое и смачивая густой слюной, вверх по стволу к грибовидной малиновой головке, сплевывает на неё и играется кончиком языка, помогая себе рукой и размазывая смазку вперемешку со слюной по всей длине. Вновь добавляет влажности и уже целует каждый сантиметр гордо поднятого члена. Пальцы Бэкхёна погружаются в густую шевелюру и изредка, когда Чанёль пережимает губами уздечку и теребит языком, как змея, играясь с головкой, оттягивают голову назад, а сам Бэкхён звучно мычит с придыханием имя любовника.

— Бэкхён, думаю, что ты понравишься моей маме, — отрывается от своего пикантного занятия Чанёль.

— С чего такая уверенность? — Бэкхёну крайне тяжело думать, когда мозги растекаются от крышесносного минета. Он дышит через раз и постоянно хмурит лоб, стоит лишь пальцам Пака заменить его рот, монотонно скользя по стволу.

— Она приходила на матчи и заметила тебя, — Чанёль вспоминает, как мама говорила ему несколько раз о тогда ещё неизвестном ему Бён Бэкхёне, с которым он должен обязательно обмолвиться парой словечек. Ох уж эта сводница! — Сказала, что один очень симпатичный комментатор не может отвести от меня взгляда, и намекнула, что нужно мне с ним познакомиться. Я уже тогда приметил тебя, но не знал, как подкатить. Да и сомневался, гей ли ты.

Чанёль слизывает с губ солоноватую влагу и продолжает нежно «порхать» по чужой эрекции, погружая целиком в рот и подавляя рвотные рефлексы. Это получается на ура, а Бён уже практически бьётся в агонии от вибрации стенок гортани. Боги, дайте ему вытерпеть до основной части и не кончить сейчас! Именно поэтому он просит Чанёля отстраниться и прерывисто дышит. Это намного лучше, нежели в прошлый раз, и намного острее в эмоциональном плане.

— Так это была твоя мать? — наконец до него доходит.

Бэкхён вспоминает, как однажды в одной восьмой "Asia Open" к нему подошла женщина средних лет и протянула визитку, промолвив что-то о том, что «Вы с моим мальчиком будете фантастически красивой парой. Обязательно позвони. Я хочу, чтобы ты пришёл на наш семейный ужин».

— Она самая, — хмыкает Чанёль и напоследок чмокает Бэкхёна в пупок, после спрыгивает с постели и вынимает из висящего на крючке возле кровати декоративного носка флакончик лубриканта и парочку носовых платков. Презервативы он оставляет нетронутыми — они вряд ли им с Бэкхёном понравятся, да и банановый запах его раздражает. Он до сих пор знает, где что припрятано у Бёна. И тот ему ничего не говорил, о чём и свидетельствует явное удивление с отвисшей практически до пола нижней челюстью Бэкхёна. Лучше бы Бэкхён не говорил ему о том, что Чанёль может «чувствовать себя, как дома».

Бэкхён же в этот момент занимается внутренним самобичеванием. Боже, он такой дебил! У него уже восемь месяцев в бумажнике находится эта визитка. Он мог ещё в начале года нежиться с Паком в одной постельке. А ещё Бэкхён восхищается госпожой Пак, которая с достоинством приняла ориентацию сына и даже старалась навести порядок в его личной жизни. Не каждая мать согласилась бы с тем фактом, что её сын — гей. Погодите? Означало ли это, что уже тогда Чанёль был… Ну конечно же, он же не помнил своей прежней жизни! Поэтому он и не обращал внимания на моделей. Теперь-то всё становится кристально ясным. А Бэкхён вдвойне идиот, раз старался делать вид, будто Чанёль возбудился от просмотра постельной сцены в фильме, а вовсе не от того, что Бэкхён порой короткими ноготками проводил по его бедру. Блять, уже тогда Чанёль был заинтересован в нём, но не мог понять причины и боролся со своей ориентацией, считая её ненормальной.

— Ага, она у меня клёвая, да? — кидает на кровать тюбик Чанёль и присаживается возле разведённых ног Бэкхёна.

— Не то слово, — прыскает в ладонь Бэкхён.

На секунду Бэкхён сомневается, кто будет снизу, и теряется, когда Пак встаёт на колени, целует его руки и томно смотрит в глаза, приподнимая и заставляя сесть. Но Чанёль всё ставит по местам:

— Так, может, всё-таки вернёмся к основному событию этого вечера: твой член в моей заднице?

— Только этого? — осторожно интересуется Бэкхён.

— Зависит от того, какому из Пак Чанёлей ты отдаёшь предпочтение, — цокает Чанёль и прикусывает чувствительное место на шее Бёна рядом с пульсирующей венкой, а весь парень покрывается мурашками и сильнее льнёт к Паку.

— Тебе, естественно, — особо не раздумывая, тут же отвечает Бэкхён. — Иначе бы я не стал возводить весь этот мини-вариант храма по восхвалению богичного тебя.

У статуэтки нет души, по крайней мере, теперь, поэтому она не смеет возразить и возмутиться о предательстве своего хозяина.

— Хорошо, тогда давай, — вертит задницей Чанёль и подтягивает к себе ближе Бэкхёна, усаживаясь на его бёдра.

— Погоди, сейчас, — Бэкхён выдавливает на пальцы лубрикант и старается нырнуть к ягодицам Пака, но тот хватает его за руку и отправляет её на член любовника, выслушивая тихий всхлип Бёна.

— Всё путём, я подготовился, давай! — Чанёль распределяет по длине субстанцию, направляет в себя влажную головку члена, и Бэкхён подаётся навстречу, медленно и осторожно.

— Oh, shit! — стонет с непривычки к такой заполненности Чанёль.

Он вновь приподнимается и опускается на орган, сильнее обхватывая бёдра Бэкхёна пальцами и заметно хмурясь от первого проникновения. Как бы он не растягивал себя, всё равно узкий.

— Так ты действительно гей?! — восторженно изрекает Бэкхён: натурал вряд ли бы так спокойно отнесся к подобному, да и вряд ли так отлично мог орудовать языком на чужом члене.

— Поздравляю, Шерлок, у тебя восхитительная дедукция! Как ты понял? Во время того, когда я тебе отсасывал или когда твой член с легкостью вошёл в меня? — Чанёль чмокает парня в губы и опускает свои могучие руки на достаточно широкие плечи Бэкхёна, сцепив их в замок.

— Не с такой уж и легкостью. Так говоришь, будто он размером с пипетку, — Бэкхён мстительно прикусывает губу любовника, но тот сразу же отстраняется: Чанёль не может сдержать утробного хохота после замечания обиженного Бэкхёна.

— Нет, определенно, не с пипетку. Мне приятно ощущать его внутри. То, как он распирает меня и давит на простату, — в качестве подтверждения своих слов Чанёль сжимает Бэкхёна внутри и низко стонет ему в ключицу. — Превосходное ощущение. Так ты собираешься двигаться?

Бэкхён возмущенно бурчит ругательство и толкает парня в грудь, укладывает икры на плечи и уже воплощает свою давнюю мечту в реальность: со вкусом втрахивает в постель своего любимого игрока в снукер.

— А так? Так тебе нравится?

— Бэк, еба-ать, сильнее! — Чанёль прижимает Бэкхёна ещё сильнее к массивной груди, обхватив одной рукой за спину, а вторую удобно устраивает на своём члене, надрачивая в ошалелом ритме толчков. — Боже, Бэкхён-а!

Далее из их уст слышатся бессвязные стоны и редкие выкрики имён вперемешку с матом. Чанёль так призывно приоткрывает губы, желая вдохнуть как можно больше воздуха из-за постоянной нехватки кислорода, что Бэкхён давит большим и указательным пальцем на скулы, отчего Пак сильнее распахивает рот, и Бён лижет языком, задевая подбородок и носогубный желобок. Чанёль высовывает язык навстречу другому и мычит от их потирания друг о дружку. Когда Бэкхён переходит на его шею и оставляет кровавые засосы, Пак пользуется предоставленной ему возможностью и облизывает указательный и средний пальцы.

Бэкхён сбивается с ритма, но не перестаёт вколачиваться со звучными шлепками в Чанёля, когда ощущает у своего заднего прохода влажные фаланги пальцев, которые трутся о ложбинку, задевая складки сфинктера. Лишь в момент, когда указательный всё-таки проскальзывает внутрь и давит на стенки, пытаясь отыскать расположение железы, Бэкхён замирает.

— Я не дам тебе себя трахнуть, — он смотрит на Чанёля и замечает в его взгляде легкую обиду, но парень крутит головой и заверяет, что и не собирался, а хотел лишь усилить удовольствие Бэкхёна, которое он испытает при оргазме.

Бён, возможно, когда-нибудь расскажет Чанёлю об изнасиловании и своем отчиме, из-за которого он боится быть пассивом. Что, если воспоминания вернутся прямо во время секса?.. Он не хочет сделать больно Чанёлю, обидеть и оттолкнуть. Время придёт, но не сейчас. Он и так позволяет ему слишком многое. Далее он бы попросил любого, с кем бы у него был секс, убрать руку и вынуть пальцы из его задницы, но Чанёль — не любой. Он разрешает ему растягивать себя, наблюдая, как Пак жмурится от ощущений жаркого и узкого прохода, и поощряет любовника сдавленными всхлипами. Ритм, с которым пальцы толкаются в него, совпадает с бешеным ритмом толчков. Бэкхёну кажется, что его бедная кровать не выдержит такого издевательства и развалится в любую секунду, но, к его и счастью Чанёля, они успевают кончить прежде, чем они улавливают звук отвалившихся задних ножек, и их потные тела скользят вниз под сопровождение смеха Пака и хныкающих звуков, оплакивающих любимую постельку, Бэкхёна. А после, когда они на ватных ногах уходят в душ, раздаются протестующие возгласы Чанёля:

— Я сам в состоянии себя почистить _там_ , Бэкхён! Перестань! Бля… Нет мне не неприятно, я возбу… Ащ! Поздно… Х-хорошо… Дай прогнуться немного… Я убью тебя, если у меня будет завтра болеть спина!

— Заткнись, Чан-и, и молча оттопырь задницу… Люблю тебя, — смеётся Бэкхён, целует влажную от воды и пота лопатку и погружает свой вновь твёрдый, как камень, член дюйм за дюймом в возлюбленного.

Был ли Чанёль размером с куклу, и Бэкхён опускал взгляд вниз, чтобы найти любимого взглядом, или же когда Чанёль вновь стал человеком, и Бэкхёну приходится приподнимать голову, чтобы посмотреть в глаза парню, — здесь размер особого значения не имеет. Его чувства не изменились от этого ни на одну корейскую вону.

***

**Полгода спустя**

_«Итак, уважаемые зрители и телезрители, сегодня стартует турнир "Asia Open". С Вами, как всегда, я, Бён Бэкхён. К бильярдному столу подходят сегодняшние противники: Ким Сынги и мой парень Пак Чанёль. Что? Сюрприз! Сосните! Мой суперопупенный бойфренд всех нагнёт! Ох, простите, отвлёкся...»_

Бэкхён хихикает, когда Чанёль смотрит в камеру и посылает воздушный поцелуйчик, услышав слова спортивного комментатора. И, конечно, через полтора месяца кубок достаётся ему. Но вручают ему его вовсе не фото-модели, а Бэкхён, который бесстыдно смачно целует его при камерах и в шутку бросает: «Мы поженились!». Эта новость тут же становится заголовком многих газет, а мама Чанёля присылает сыну смску с «Я нашла отличные обручальные кольца для вас с Бэкхён-и. Посмотри фоточку». И Чанёлю ничего не остаётся, как подтвердить слова будущего мужа и уже сделать официальное предложение, вручив то самое кольцо, что посоветовала ему мать.

К склеенной фигурке Пак Чанёля добавляется статуэтка Бён Бэкхёна. И оба они в свадебных фраках.


End file.
